1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an injector such as a hypodermic syringe and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional injector, it is troublesome for the user to have to look the scale of the injector in use each time when he confirms an amount of injection of the injector. Further, in case the injection of the injector is performed in a partial manner, it is necessary to stop the advancing movement of the plunger of the injector in its way. However, it is hard to make the plunger stop at a predetermined position of the scale of the injector correctly, so that an error in the amount of the injection is often produced. This is a defect inherent in the conventional injector.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, hitherto many adjustable dosage syringes have been proposed, however, these were unreliable in their strength. The dose syringe must have sufficient strength for their use.